disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Taffyta Muttonfudge
Taffyta Muttonfudge is a character played by Heather11203333. About her Taffyta Muttonfudge is a Sugar Rush racer, and an antagonist in Disney's film Wreck-It Ralph. She is a prominent racer from the game Sugar Rush and drives a pink, hard candy kart called Pink Lightning. Her racing theme seems to be strawberry hard candy. The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush's reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills. Taffyta is a small girl with Chibi-like proportions: she has a large head in relation to a small body. Taffyta has bronze, tanned skin and bob-cut platinum blonde hair with low front bangs that cover her dark brown eyebrows. She has a small and rosy jellybean-like nose, and her deep periwinkle eyes are large and animesque. She has thick dark upper and lower lashes that are varnished in mascara, and has rosy cheeks and glossy red lips. She is almost always seen sucking on a strawberry lollipop. Taffyta's ensemble is almost entirely comprised of shades of pink. She wears a frosted strawberry cap (resembling that of Strawberry Shortcake's, whom is possibly the inspiration for her design) or helmet on her head that doubles as a visor when she's racing. Underneath her hot pink racing jacket, she wears a lighter, frosted pink dress and white-and-pink striped leggings with matching sneakers. She tops her outfit off with white racing gloves. Small, slender, tan skin, white blonde hair, periwinkle eyes, thick eyelashes, pink strawberry-themed helmet, pink dress, hot pink jacket, pink-and-white leggings and sneakers. Personality Taffyta Muttonfudge is a skilled racer from the game Sugar Rush, where she is known to be second only to King Candy, whom she admires and respects. Due to her accomplishments, her ego and confidence have inflated and made her arrogant and cocky. Taffyta is also quite charismatic and can put on quite a charming front; she is evidently popular and the leader of the group of Sugar Rush racers, with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter being her closest friends. She tends to be bossy and somewhat crass to her competitors, likely because she doesn't see them as her equals. Taffyta's most frequent target for bullying is Vanellope, whom she believes is a glitch capable of getting this game unplugged. Being unquestionably loyal to King Candy, Taffyta takes it upon herself to stop Vanellope from racing, and even influences the other racers to join her endeavors, bullying Vanellope in a truly cruel and abusive manner. At the end of the movie, when Vanellope is revealed to be the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Taffyta is truly remorseful and immediately apologizes for her actions. She shows that despite her attitude, she is mature enough to admit her mistakes. Taffyta is also very dramatic in her emotions, especially in fear, sadness, or anger; she is prone to wailing and bursting into tears whenever she is upset. In the tie-in book, One Sweet Race, which takes place after the movie, Taffyta still apparently enjoys teasing others, which hints that she is just programmed to be arrogant. Mean-spirited (formerly), narcissist, successful, competitive, fierce, loyal, a bit of a crybaby. Quotes Stay sweet! You're (Vanellope) an accident just waiting to happen. There's nothing better than Muttonfudge! The glitch! There is NO WAY that I am racing with a glitch. We are so sorry about the way we treated you. We don't want to die! Videos Category:Characters Category:Rivals Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Racers Category:Neutral Category:Candy characters